


Need Somebody

by Happily_tommo87



Category: One Direction (Band), X Factor (UK) RPF
Genre: 2018, Accidents, Anxiety, Blushing, Crying, F/M, Hungover Brendan, M/M, Mentor!Louis, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Direction References, Panic Attacks, Scary Movies, Secret Directioner, Stress, Unrequited Love, Vomiting, caring!louis, drunk!Brendan, hand holding, one direction - Freeform, skinny love, upset!Brendan, xfactor uk contestant house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happily_tommo87/pseuds/Happily_tommo87
Summary: Louis is the Boys’ mentor on X Factor UK 2018. Brendan struggles with the stress and pressure as he gets ready for his live performance each week. It starts with what he thinks is a random stress induced accident in his sleep after he gets some rather critical constructive criticism. Louis, Brendan’s mentor, discovers Brendan’s secret and does what he can to help the boy our.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: happily-tommo87 !

 

“Alright lad, nice job tonight. I’ll be back in the morn and we can play around with what you want to do with the bridge a bit, yeah?” Louis leaned against the door frame as he watched Anthony plug his phone into his charger, setting it on his lower bunk bed.

 

Anthony bounced a bit on his toes, “Yeah, man that sounds crackin’. I’ll see you later then. I’m gonna grab a shower before I get some sleep.”

 

Anthony dug around his duffel bag for a moment before he pulled out a towel and his toiletries. Louis rubbed the top of his head, chuckling to himself as his eyes skimmed over the top bunk, Brendan’s bunk, which was stripped down to the blue mattress.

 

“Ah, yes, the pleasantries of living in the X Factor house with thirty other people. Showering whenever the loo is free, even if it’s nearin’ midnight.”

 

Anthony nodded, a tired smile on his face as he tossed his towel over his shoulder and followed Louis down the hall. Louis paused, bending down to one knee to tie a loose shoelace as Anthony groans, seeing the bathroom door to the east wing of the house where the boys and overs were living, shut tight.

 

The younger man let his head knock against the wood as he yelled out, “Whoever’s in the loo, ya gonna be long?”

 

Louis smiled as memories from his time as a contestant danced through his mind. A tiny high voice responded back, “Sorry, gonna be a bit.”

 

Brendan’s voice was distinctive as it crawled around the door. Anthony let out a large huff and pushed off the door, mumbling a good bye to his mentor as he shuffled down the hall to try his luck in the other bathroom on the second floor.

 

Louis waved him off, fixing now his other shoe since he was already down there. Louis double knotted the laces before fumbling with the bottom of his joggers and the way it sat over his sock.

 

A quiet choked sob made his ears perk up. His eyes widened as he stood up, listening quietly to make sure he did indeed hear what he thought he heard and that it was coming from the closed bathroom door.

 

A few moments passed by before he heard another soft cry, a garbled gasp and a heart wrenching “Nooooo!”

 

Louis debated whether he should leave Brendan be, or if he should knock and let his presence be known. He pressed his ear to the wood and listened as the crying continued.

 

Brendan was extremely upset over something, he kept repeating negative comments to himself, “Bullshit,” and “Stupid fucking idiot,”. When Brendan tried to calm himself down, “Just enough already, you’re fine. You’re fine, you’re fine”, he just began to tailspin himself into a panic, ragged gasps increasing in volume.

 

Louis couldn’t listen to anymore. He raised his knuckles to the door, palm facing his own cheek, and gave it a quick double knock. The sounds immediately ceased.

 

“Brendan? It’s Louis. Everything alright in there?”

 

It took the younger man a few minutes to respond. The voice that came through the crack under the door was not the same one that Louis had heard a few moments before berating himself.

 

“Yeah, everything fine. Just not feeling too well. Bit of nerves I reckon. I’ll be out soon.” Louis raised one eyebrow in disbelief before hearing the boy tack on a dismissal, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Louis, g’night!”

 

Louis stepped back from the door before looking around. The floor was silent, most contestants sound asleep since rehearsals on stage started early tomorrow for Saturday’s live show.

 

“Um, yeah, ok, Brendan. I’ll see you round.” He turned and began to walk down the hall to the front stairs. As he reached the top of the banister, he shook his head. Something in his gut told him Brendan’s response was not right.

 

He didn’t hesitate to knock again, not waiting to see if Brendan was listening or to give him time to think of another dismissal. “Hey, Brendan it’s me again, Louis. I heard you earlier, I know you’re upset over something and I want you to know you can talk to me about anything.”

 

He waits a couple moments to see if the other boy responds. Anthony walks by, a towel wrapped around his waist, waving to Louis as he passes.

 

“I told him not to eat that extra bowl of chili. Dalton helped to make it and he always adds quite a bit of a kick to his food.” Anthony called from over his shoulder, chuckling before he entered the room he was staying in and shut the door.

 

A gasp slips through the doors and Louis frowns. He runs a tired hand through his hair and leans back next to the doorway, turning his head so Brendan can hear through the thick wood. “I went through all this, you know. I know what kind of pressures you are up against. You can’t beat yourself up over a bit of constructive criticism.”

 

Louis figures he’ll be here a bit, adamant that he won’t leave until he sees Brendan with his own two eyes and knows the younger man is truly alright. He slides down against the wall and props his elbows out on his pyramid knees. “It’s a lot of pressure, especially when you’re doing this show on your own. It’s different when you’re in a band. You’ve got others to fall back on, to pick you up if you’re feeling down or if you screw up here and there. It’s also easier to not take things so personally because it’s not just you that’s singing up there. I know I really leaned on the other lads in One Direction quite often. You were in a band too, I know you know what I’m talkin’ ‘bout.”

 

Brendan doesn’t respond. The silence begins to drive Louis a little mad, and he groans, letting his head bang back against the wall.

 

“Brendan, mate, c’mon and unlock the door. It’s getting late. You’re gonna want to get to sleep soon so that you’re rested for tomorrow.”

 

Louis sits outside for another ten minutes, responding to some texts he got throughout the evening from various management people as well as a text from Eleanor, asking him when he’ll be home and whether she should just head back to her place after letting Clifford out.

 

- _idk, prolly late. Still at xfactor house. Some issues came up with the lads, stress and nerves. Not sure when I’ll be home. See you tomorrow?_ -

 

Louis slides the phone back into his front pocket without waiting for a response and stands up, bouncing a little from foot to foot as tingles flood through his bum, his arse having fell asleep while he was sitting.

 

“Brendan? Are you still with me?” Louis calls out, knocking on the door once more.

 

A couple gasps and a garbled cry leak out. Louis takes a deep breath and talks to the door once more. “Come on, lad, let me in. I promise I can help you. You don’t have to deal with this on your own. Open the door and let me in. No ones got to know how upset you are.”

 

Louis can barely believe it when he hears the click of the lock pop out and the door crack open the slightest bit.

 

Louis quickly jams his foot in the doorway just incase the other boy changes his mind before Louis fully gets in there. He pushes open the door and squints at the bright bathroom lights, a severe change from the dark hallway he’s been sitting in.

 

He notices right away that Brendan is folded in on himself on the tiled floor near the bathtub. His head hangs between his bent legs, arms wrapped tight around himself.

 

“Hey, it’s alright, lad. It’s going to be just fine. No need to cause yourself this much stress.” Louis sits on the edge of the tub and rests his hand on the top of the boy’s shoulders, right behind his neck.

 

Brendan pulls tighter on his legs, dark pajama pants rippling and raising to show the boy’s socked feet. Louis begins to move his hand up and down Brendan’s spine, the soft cotton of his night shirt rubs rhythmically, soothing the boy under Louis’ hand.

 

The two sat silently, Louis continuing to rub the boy’s back, and Brendan sitting, staring at the cabinets which were situated under the sink and mirror in front in him, small sniffles still escaping him, causing his shoulders to shake beneath the older one’s hand.

 

Louis finally broke the silence. “Brendan, what happened? Last I saw you, you were on your way to bed, pumped for rehearsals tomorrow. What happened between then and now, that got you this upset?”

 

Brendan ignored Louis, instead raising his head and wiping at his eyes. Louis caught Brendan’s own blue eyes, red, glassy and swollen.

 

Louis waited as Brendan tried to formulate his thoughts and put them into words. “I was- I am, pumped for tomorrow. I just, I went to bed, was dead asleep and...” he trailed off, eyes filling with hot tears. He dropped his head again to his knees, hiding his face as he broke down in front of Louis.

 

Louis waited as Brendan tried to compose himself. He lowered his hand and reached around the the shoulder furthest from Louis and squeezed, pulling the boy into Louis’ side. “It’s alright, you’re okay. Take your time. It’s going to be alright. I’m right here to help you every step of the way.”

 

Brendan couldn’t find the right words. He tipped his head back, tear tracks still damp on his flushed cheeks. His eyes shifted to the right and caught Louis’ watching him, patience radiating from the older man. Slowly, Brendan lowered his knees, legs stretching out in front of him.

 

The boy’s chest heaved, lungs filling and expanding before quickly pushing the air out. Louis kept his eyes trained on Brendan’s face, watching as his cheeks flushed and a sheen of sweat rolled across his forehead.

 

“What?” Louis asked when he saw Brendan’s eyebrows raise as if he were saying, ‘Well, what do you think?’

 

Brendan frowned and lifted his hands above his waist. They hovered there for a moment before dropping back to his sides. Louis frowned, lips tight as he scanned the boy’s features, trying to understand what he was trying to tell him.

 

“I’m a bit lost, lad, you’re going to have to help me out. What are you trying to tell me?”

 

Brendan’s chin wrinkled as he gave Louis a half pout, half frown. He pointed to his pajama pants, near the buttoned fly. It was then that Louis noticed it.

 

The dark blue and green plaid was just a tad darker in a splotched circle. Brendan covered his face with his hands, head tipping back against the edge of the tub.

 

“Oh...mate, you... alright. It’s alright. It happens.” He finally understood what had sent the young singer into a meltdown. Louis tried to comfort the boy without further embarrassing him. It was then that Louis noticed a pile of navy bedsheets crumpled in a ball next to the toilet. His eyes flickered over to the pile on the floor before glancing back at Brendan’s wet crotch.

 

“It’s going to be fine. It’s not a big deal. How long have you been sitting in here? You’re gonna get a rash if you keep sitting in these wet clothes. Hop up and rinse off, yeah? I’ll sort your bed out.” Louis said, parent-like in his tone of voice, no room for nonsense or arguments.

 

“How do you- why would you know that I’d get a rash?” Brendan says, letting himself be pulled up by Louis’ outstretched arms.

 

“My little lad, Freddie, when he’s got a wet nappy for too long, he gets a rash.” Louis explained, lifting Brendan to his feet.

 

Brendan’s cheeks flushed a dark crimson, his eyes watching his own feet as he whimpered out a sad sigh. “So you’re comparing me at nearly twenty two, to your son who is still in nappies.”

 

Louis cringed and apologized, “I’m sorry, yeah when you put it like that it does sound awful. I didn’t mean it that way.”

 

Brendan stayed silent, wiping his eyes with the backs of his hands. His nose felt stuffy and congested. He blinked tiredly at the floor, not really knowing what to say or do next. Thankfully, Louis sensed that and made the decision for him.

 

“Rinse off, I’ll take care of your wet sheets and get your bed all sorted out.” He bent to pick up the balled up bedsheets but was stopped by Brandon’s panicked words.

 

“Wait! But, Anthony and Dalton will see! And they’ll know that I... that I... it’s bad enough you know! They’ll see and then everyone will know!” Brendan cries out, hands finding their way into his hair to pull at the roots.

 

“Hey, hey, calm down lad, you’re alright now. I’ll take care of everything. They’re not going to know. I’ll get you settled in a spare bed, yours is probably still a bit wet and needs to be cleaned. You shower and I’ll get you some fresh clothes and get your bed sorted. Stop worrying. One thing at a time. Focus on getting cleaned up.” Louis reassures, placing his hands on both shoulders before giving him a squeeze and pulling him in close, saying, “Give me a quick cuddle now, it’s alright.”

 

Brendan’s tucked his flushed and wet cheeks into the older man’s neck, letting himself be hugged and consoled. When Louis let go, he ruffled Brendan’s hair before reminding him to wash up quick. He picked up the wet bedsheets and tucked them under his arm. He was out the door in another moment, leaving Brendan all by himself.

 

He sniffled before wiping his nose on his shirt and reaching behind the shower curtain to turn on the shower.

 

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

 

Louis loaded the washer with the soiled bedsheets before fumbling through some cabinets, searching for the laundry detergent. He finally found some in an upper shelf. He had to climb onto the washer to reach it.

 

“It’s like fucking giants live here or something, jeez.”

 

Once the washer was set, he poked around until he found a nearby pantry with cleaning products in it. He glanced over all the bottles and sprayers until he found one that labeled stain remover and plucked it up. He also grabbed a rag cloth and tucked it into his back pocket.

 

Noting that Dalton was on the back patio using his phone, he only had to check where Anthony was before he continued on his mission.

 

He found Anthony snoring softly on his bed, lights still on and headphones plugged in.

 

“Good.” He whispered to himself. He climbed the ladder to the top bunk with the stain remover in hand and sprayed a hefty amount on the bare mattress, wee stain very evident from the dark patch in the middle.

 

When he had finished dousing the mattress with cleaner, he began to rub at the mattress. As he was climbing down, Louis turned to find Brendan standing in the doorway.

 

His chest was pink from the heat of the water, towel wrapped tightly around his waist. Wrapped in a ball in his hands were his wet pajamas. Louis took them to add to the washer before the cycle got too far in and told the boy to change and meet him in the hallway outside his room.

 

Brendan stayed quiet, glancing over at Anthony’s sleeping form. He swallowed thickly and moved to his small suitcase. He began pulling out clean clothes and changed quickly.

 

He waited in the hallway, running his fingers through his wet hair when Louis returned. Louis reached into the boys’ bedroom and flicked off the light, closing the door to the room quietly. He began walking further down the hall to a spare bedroom.

 

“You can sleep in here tonight. No one will mind. Get some rest, mate. It’s late and we’ve got a early and long day tomorrow. I’ll be by around nine.” Louis turned on the light for Brendan before turning and patting him on the shoulder as he passed, getting ready to leave the contestant house for the night.

 

“Wait! Louis, I... I wanted to thank you. I really appreciate you helping me. I’m not sure what happened to cause all that, but thank you for helping me.” Brendan rubbed at the back of his neck as he stood in the middle of the empty bedroom.

 

“No worries, lad. It happens. Get some sleep, you’re exhausted.” Louis smiled at the boy before patting him on the back a couple times.

 

“Really? It happens? Like... like did it ever happen to you?”

 

Louis pauses in the doorway, turning to answer the younger boy. “Yeah, of course it happens, it happens to everyone.I mean, I’m sure it did at some point like, when I was four or five.”

 

Brendan frowns and drops his eyes, shoulders sagging. “I’m joking, lad, I’m joking. I’ll tell you a secret, you can’t tell anyone. Don’t breathe a word of it, not even to your bird, or whoever. When Liam was younger, you know he had his poor kidney, supposedly,” Louis adds under his breath before continuing, “and up until and actually even through it he had that bit of a stutter and he would wee in his sleep lots. It would happen more frequently whenever he was super stressed.”

 

“Really? You’re... you’re not just saying that to make me feel better?” Brendan asked, feeling a tad better at the thought of not being completely alone in his embarrassment.

 

“Really. Now, remember, you can’t breathe a word of that. I’ll deny everything I just told you.” Louis raised an eyebrow, looking expectantly at the other boy.

 

Brendan nodded earnestly. “I won’t! I promise! Not a word!” He jumped forwards to hug Louis one more time. “Thank you, Louis, really, thank you.”

 

Louis smiled into the boy’s hair before ruffling his hair and pressing a quick friendly kiss to Brendan’s forehead before he let go and bid him farewell once more.

 

Brendan climbed into the bed and shifted under the covers, finding a comfortable spot. He sighed with content and let his eyes drift close, hoping that tonight’s experience would be a one time thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: happily-tommo87 !

Chapter Two:

Brendan blushed as he squatted next to his duffle bag, listening to Anthony and Dalton talk to one another about the very strange water leak in the ceiling above his own bunk.

 

“It’s just really weird, ya know? I mean, I don’t even think any pipes run above it.” Anthony remarked, craning his head back to peer at the damp circle.

 

“How would you know? All these houses up here are weird. In Jamaica, we don’t have these crazy fancy homes with their multiple levels and what not.” Dalton shook his head as he pulled his leather jacket on over his shoulders.

 

“Bren, you did pipes and plumbing before here, what do you think? Isn’t it weird that the leak happened right above your bed? There’s no pipes up there right? I mean, it’s a fooking circle, it’s just, way too perfect.” Anthony asked as he wrapped a pair of headphones around his fingers and shoved them into a pocket.

 

Brendan’s face turned redder. He kept his eyes down as he pulled out a jumper and threw it over his head, effectively hiding his face from the inquisitive stares. His voice was mumbled as he tried his best to answer his friends. “Well, it’s hard to tell how these things happen, really.” His head popped through the head hole, his clean fluffy hair all askew.

 

“Did it rain at all?” Brendan asked, knowing full well the answer to his question. It hadn’t rained at all the past week.

 

“Nope, not that I’m aware of.” Dalton answered.

 

Brendan shrugged his shoulders and found his glasses, placing them on his face and trying to fix his hair. His cheeks were still flushed as he fiddled with his hair.

 

“Lads! Let’s go! The van is leaving in two minutes.” An assistant called from the hallway, tapping on the doorframe.

 

Brendan was the first one out the door, eager to get away from the interrogation in his room.

 

His phone beeped in his pocket and he waited until he was sliding into his seat next to Shan before he pulled it out.

 

It was a text from Louis. He tried to angle the screen away from her eyes as he opened it, nervous as to what the contents would say.

 

_-Mornin ! Got held up with some studio stuff . I’ll meet you at rehearsals . Wanted to check on you and see how you’re doing ? Rest of your night go okay ?-_

 

Brandon let out a sigh relief as he realize nothing telling was in the text. His fingers Flew over the text pad as he wrote out a message back to Louis.

 

_-All is well here slept like a baby the rest of the night.-_

 

He cringed when he read his message and how it could be interpreted he quickly typed out a follow-up message text.

 

_-A dry one that is!!!!-_

 

Louis must’ve been in the car somewhere, for a text arrived quickly after his was sent.

 

_-ha ha well I’m glad to hear that !-_

 

Brendan turned his phone to face down figuring a response wasn’t warranted. That was, until he thought about the water above his bunk.

 

_-how did you get the ceiling to look like it leaked?-_

 

 _-what do you mean_ **_look_ ** _like it leaked ?-_

 

_-I know very well no pipes run above my room. I was a plumber for 2 years after all. wasn't the best at it, but i do have a bit of knowledge about those things.-_

_-LOL water guns are stored in the pool shed made a trip there before I left last night .-_

 

Brendan giggled at Louis’ use of emojis and slid his phone back into his pocket. He shifted down into his seat and let the rumble of the van lull him to sleep.

 

When he awoke, Shan was shaking him. “Let’s go! Time to sing our little hearts out!” She smiled at him before hopping out of the van.

 

Brendan wipes at his eyes from under his glasses and stretches when he stands out of the van, falling in line behind the other contestants as they wait for instructions.

 

“What happened to your jeans?” Brendan hears and panics, quickly looking down to his crotch. He fears he may have had an accident while in the van when he was sleeping.

 

The denim looks completely normal though and he glances around trying to figure out who was talking.

 

Anthony is leaning down to peer at Dalton’s light colored jeans. There is a black ink spot near the front pocket. Dalton groans and pulls out the exploded pen, holding it with two fingers away from his body.

 

Brendan takes a gulping breath of relief. He bites at his top lip and fixes his glasses further up his nose, eyes shifting side to side to see if anyone noticed his moment of panic. Everyone seems to be concerned with where they are now walking to instead of him.

 

He lets his head roll around, stretching his neck to work out the cramps from his short nap. Following the other boys closely, they are led to a dressing room where Louis is.

 

Louis is thumbing through a basket full of single serving crisps, a cup of something hot in one hand.

 

He takes a sip of his drink before lifting in the air in greeting to the boys that have entered the room.

 

Dalton, Anthony and Brendan all take turns giving Louis quick hugs before they separate to pull headphones out and listen to their song picks.

 

Louis opens a bag of cheddar and sour cream crisps and chews on one loudly as he places his disposable take away cup on the table next to Brendan.

 

“So,” he began, drawing Brendan’s attention to him as he licked the orange dust off his thumb before reaching into the small blue and white bag for another crisp.

 

“You slept fine last night? No other... problems?”

 

Brendan blushed as his eyes were immediately skipping over to the other two boys in the room with them.

 

“Yup! Just fine, like a-“ Brandon cut himself off, frowning before biting at his lip.

 

“Just fine. Thanks.” He tried to ignore the older man’s eyes as he continued to eat. When Brendan couldn’t stall anymore, he excused himself to browse to food table for them, chuckling when he noticed a white typed sign that Louis blatantly ignored taped to the table near the food.

 

FOOD IS FOR CONTESTANTS ONLY! THANK YOU.

 

He looked over his shoulder to see Louis smiling cheekily at him. He shook his head and grabbed for an apple and a bottle of water. He sat back at the table near Louis again and slipped his headphones into his ears.

 

He tried to concentrate on eating his apple and listening to the lyrics of Believe by Cher, but couldn’t help but glance at Louis as he flitted about the room. He was sitting near Dalton, bopping his head as the Jamaican belted out a few lines, expressing how he wanted to make his version of I Have Nothing a little more him.

 

Brendan chugged his water, finishing half of it before he set it back on the table. He fooled around with his phone, checking out various social media apps to see the support his fans, and possibly Louis’, were sending him.

 

Within another twenty minutes he had finished his water and sat in his chair, not noticing both Anthony and Dalton had left the room for choreography and stage technicality run throughs. Louis tapped him on his shoulder, making him jump in his seat.

 

“Hey, looks like you were thirsty.” He pointed to the now empty plastic bottle laying sideways as he placed a notebook next to it.

 

“Yea a bit, throat was a bit scratchy when I woke up.” Brendan explained.

 

“I thought you said you were fine, not that you had a sore throat.” Louis questioned, sitting in a chair next to him at the long rectangular table.

 

“I...um...” Brendan trailed off, flushing under Louis’ intense gaze. He glanced around and saw the room was empty.

 

“Um, not sore from being sick or anything, just like, uh, because of last night and me crying... and I’m, yeah. Not sick.” Brendan sat up more in his chair, running a hand over his flushed neck.

 

“Oh, good.” Louis flipped over pages in his notebook until he came across a semi blank page with just a few bullet points scribbled on it. It was titled, “Brendan Wk 2” at the top, underlined and gone over a few times to bolden the print.

 

“So I have a few ideas of what we could do for this song. Um,” Louis paused, clearing his throat before continuing, “Maybe you want to take a quick loo break?”

 

Brendan’s mouth dropped open in shock. Louis twisted uncomfortably in his chair, struggling to find words to not insult the younger lad.

 

“It’s just, um, well, it’s not like I think you.... just so we don’t have to stop in the middle when we’re on a roll.Not because I think you can’t like... make it through a conversation, but um, you...” he pointed to the empty water bottle. Brendan flushed and frowned, catching Louis’ eyes. Louis’ own cheeks were flushed over the topic of conversation.

 

The younger boy sucked in both lips as he lowered his eyes to his lap. He sat for another moment before standing and excusing himself to the bathrooms that were attached to the dressing room.

 

Brendan let out a sigh of relief as he stood in front of the urinal, not realizing until Louis had asked him that he did, in fact, have to go. He finished a moment later and washed his hands, giving Louis a small smile as he walked back to the table.

 

“All set?” Louis asked, picking up his pen. Brandon nodded and scooted his seat forward, knocking his knees against the older man.

 

He quickly apologized, pulling his chair back as he cleared his throat.

 

“No worries, love, let’s get to work though.” Louis patted the boy on his back and continued talking normally, as if calling Brendan ‘love’ was something he did all the time.

 

It wasn’t. Brendan would have noticed. His stomach did a little flip at the term of endearment. His cheeks seemed to be permanently stained red around the older man when he realized he wasn’t listening to a word Louis was saying.

 

“Um, what?” Brendan asked, cocking his head to the side as he tried to catch up based on Louis’ scribbled drawings.

 

“What, what? What do you mean?” Louis asked back, dipping his head to catch the other boy’s blue eyes.

 

“Um, I got lost in me own head and didn’t hear a word about what you were just saying. Sorry!” Brendan pushed his glasses up onto the top of his head and rubbed his hand over his face.

 

Louis sighed and placed his pen down on the notebook. He stared into Brendan’s eyes and raised one eyebrow. “Are you sure you’re alright? Did you sleep well enough? Do you want some coffee or a cup of tea?”

 

Brendan nodded his head. “Yea, maybe a cup of tea would be good.”

 

Louis clapped him on the back and stood up, sticking his head out the door to grab one of the shows assistants, ordering a cup of tea with milk and sugar on the side.

 

He thanked the young girl and closed the door, sitting back down next to Brendan. “Do you think maybe you could play guitar for some of the song?” Louis asked, drawing out the stage on the notebook and adding a little stick figure Brendan to the center. At least, Brendan thought it was himself, watching as Louis drew little rectangular glasses and an awful attempt at a guitar dangling from the stick figure’s arm.

 

Brendan smiled and nodded in agreement. “Yea! And maybe I could like do it for the beginning until I get to some of the bigger notes and I could just shoulder it and belt out the end.”

 

Louis bounced in his seat, getting excited at the ideas coming together. “What about if we add a couple of string instruments, like back behind you, give it a classy feel but without taking too much attention to you?”

 

Brendan loved the idea, and told Louis as much. A knock made the two men pause. Louis shouted out a “Yes?” Before smiling at young assistant who brought Brendan’s tea.

 

“Thank you, love, that looks lovely.” Louis smiled, taking the teacup and dish full of small packets of sugar and milk. He placed it on the table, sliding it across the laminated surface to Brendan.

 

Brendan had that vacant lost look on his face again which made Louis raise a hand to pass in front of the boy’s eyes a few times. Brendan shook his head, snapping himself out of it. “Sorry, what?”

 

“Brendan!” Louis exclaimed, throwing his hands up and leaning back in his seat. “What is going on, lad? Where is your head today? You’re in the fucking clouds!”

 

“Sorry, sorry, nothings going on. I’m fine, thank you for getting me the tea.” Brandon looked a little flustered as he began to prep his tea, two milks and a sugar going into the hot liquid.

 

He stirred it before lifting the hot cup and taking a sip. When he placed it back on the table, he scooted in further and propped his head up on his bent arm, elbow planted firmly next to Louis’ notebook. He tried his best to listen to the older man’s words and not let his mind wander back to how easily Louis called the girl that brought his tea, ‘love’.

 

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

 

Brendan worked hard each day with Louis and other vocal coaches and stage assistants. He had to do a couple of interviews, his first one being with Dalton. He was extremely nervous and tried to keep quiet as much as possible so as to not make a fool out of himself.

 

Louis had given each of the boy’s a pep talk before the next live show, spending a couple extra moments with Brendan.

 

“Hey, smile and enjoy it, yea? Sing like each performance is your last. Give it your all, and do your best. That’s all we can ask for. You’ve got this. I believe in you.” Louis tapped him on the shoulders, before pulling the boy in for a quick cuddle.

 

Brendan followed the groups and boys to the second floor viewing balcony. He slipped his glasses out of his pocket and onto the bridge of his nose so he could see.

 

When it came time to his turn, he did his best, trying to take Louis’ words to heart.

 

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

 

He was going to be sick.

 

The bottom two. He couldn’t believe it.

 

Louis had hugged him, pulling him off to the side and gave a few last bits of advice before he would have to sing his sing off song, “High and Dry”. How was he supposed to sing when he was just trying to hold back the tears?

 

He wanted to cry, he wanted to vomit, he wanted to go home and never step out on stage again.

 

He heard the announcer call his name and took one final breath before the doors opened.

 

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

 

Brendan burst into tears as he got to Louis, giving him a fierce hug and hiding his upset face.

 

“It’s alright, lad, you did really well.” Louis consoled, rubbing his hand up and down the boy’s back.

 

“Brendan, I am so proud of you. You were amazing and earned your spot. We’re going to use this and have it fuel us for next week. It’s alright, that’s it, let it all out, love.”

 

At Louis’ last few words, Brendan sobbed even harder, his hand coming up to cover his face over Louis’ shoulder as he knew the cameras could be on him.

 

Louis clutched at the back of Brendan’s neck, “You’re alright, lad, that’s it, let it out. That’s a good lad. Deep breaths alright?”

 

Brendan nodded and took a step back, wiping at his face. Louis’ hands landed on his shoulders. “Take it and learn from it. It’s a very upsetting time, no one likes to have to be sent home, but it is what it is. You made it. Keep your chin up, love.”

 

Brendan nodded and lifted his shoulder to wipe his nose. He let himself be led off stage, Louis’ arm thrown over his shoulder, where Anthony and Dalton were waiting.

 

The four men hugged each other tightly, arms overlapped with one another as they bounced around in a circle.

 

“Another week lads!” Louis exclaimed as they broke off the hug, meeting Brendan’s eyes.

 

“Another week!” They all cheered, joining the rest of the contestants that had made it through. Hugs were passed around, excited squeals and joyful crying.

 

Brendan stood there, looking at everyone that was still in the competition. He looked completely overwhelmed as his eyes flittered viewing all the familiar faces.

 

He jumped when he felt a warm hand slide over his neck and come to rest on his shoulders. Louis pulled the boy into his side, giving him a half hug. “Brendan, stop fretting and enjoy what you have. Be grateful. You deserve to be here. You truly do, I’m so proud of your determination and the fight that you showed tonight.”

 

Brendan looked to his toes as he smiled.

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

 

Louis rolled over, pushing Clifford over to the edge of the bed so he could have just the smallest sliver of his pillow. He blinked sleepily up to the ceiling, wondering what time it was and why he wasn’t asleep.

 

“Louis, your phone won’t shut up. Please make it stop!” Eleanor’s voice came from beneath the blankets on Louis’ bed.

 

Louis reached over his dog, to pick his phone up from his nightstand. It was 2:30 in the morning.

 

There was multiple messages from Dalton and Anthony. He opened Anthony's first.

 

_-Brendan’s a mess, omg u should see him.-_

_-totally off his face smashed-_

_-wait nvm, not funny smashed he’s like sloppy drunk smashed-_

 

"Fuck." He whispered to himself as he opened up Dalton's messages. 

 

_-Louis sorry man but we need you at the house!!!-_

_-Shit lad, you neeed to get here ASAPPPPPPPPP!-_

_-shit shit shit! I think he just weed himself!!!-_

 

Louis jolted up when he saw the last message from Dalton. He was fumbling in the dark to find a hoodie and a pair of joggers to put on.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

Louis looked over to Eleanor who was starting to sit up in bed. She rubbed her eyes as she tried to focus on Louis’ hunched figure.

 

He slid his feet into some trainers before he answered her. “Something happened with Brendan at the house. I’ve got to go help him out. I’ll see you later today though.”

 

She fell back against the pillow. “No you wont, I have to leave for that photo shoot in Ibiza later today.”

 

Louis paused, “Oh, um well have a good trip then. When will you be back?”

 

She mumbled out an answer but Louis couldn’t hear it as he collected his wallet and cellphone, sliding both objects into his pockets.

 

He pressed a kiss to the back of her head, patted Clifford on the head and raced out door to the stairs.

 

On his way down the stairs, his phone began to ring. He reached the bottom of the stairs as he saw who was ringing him. -Brendan Murray-

 

“Hey Brendan, you alright, lad?” Louis answers the phone, picking up his keys from the counter and quickly leaving his kitchen to the attached garage.

 

A gurgled sob came through the speaker on his phone. Louis frowned as he drummed his fingers on his steaming wheel, waiting for the garage door to rise up high enough to get his Range Rover out without bashing the roof.

 

“Lou-uuuuuis...”

 

Louis’ heart dropped in his chest as he heard Brendan’s cracked voice asking for him. He raced down his road and ran a light pulling out in front of traffic as he made a right.

 

“I’m on my way, love, you just hang in tight. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: happily-tommo87

“Where is he?” 

 

Dalton and Anthony jumped, turning as they heard the front door to the X Factor contestant house slam open and hit the wall. The frames shook, one clattering to the floor, remaining unbroken.

 

Louis moves closer to them as he repeats himself. “Where is he?”

 

Anthony shook his head side to side, snapping himself out of his stupor as he began to babble.

 

“Shit, Louis, it was such a mess! He was laying on the floor, using his legs to spin around, I mean we were all having a good time, celebrating and all.... and then he just started laughing maniacally and froze. I had to tell him that he weed himself, he hadn’t even realized! I mean we were all pretty smashed but jeez, you know? I didn’t think he was that far gone! He just-“

 

Louis cut the older man off. “Ant, where is he?”

 

Anthony grimaces and points to the stairs. “He locked himself in the toilet.”

 

Louis makes a break for the stairs, barely hearing Anthony and Dalton following. Dalton tries to explain further. “We tried to get him to come out, but he just won’t answer us.”

 

“Okay lads, I’ve got it from here. Let me take care of it. You guys go. He’ll be alright.” Louis says as he examines the door frame and lock.

 

The two X Factor contestants back up against the opposite wall but stay nearby, watching their mentor continue to inspect the doorway.

 

Louis knocks. “Brendan? Brendan it’s me, it’s Louis. Open the door, Brendan.” He leans his head to the door, pressing his ear to the wood. He can just barely hear a shuffling before the sounds of vomiting make him cringe.

 

“Brendan! Open the door! You shouldn’t be by yourself right now.” Louis shouts through the door again. He looks over his shoulder at the two boys who are still watching him. He frowns and slams the palm of his hand on the door.

 

“Brendan, I’m coming in there regardless. If you don’t open the door, I’m going to have to break it down.”

 

He hears the two boys behind him whisper to one another. Louis shouts for the younger man to open the door one last time before he steps back, looking around for a moment before letting his eyes land on Anthony and Dalton.

 

“Dalton come here.”

 

Dalton’s eyes grow wide as he turns to look at Anthony before pointing to himself and asking, “Me? You want me? To come here?” He points to a spot next to Louis and gulps, looking at Anthony before taking a hesitant step towards Louis.

 

“Look man, just because I’m from Jamaica, doesn’t mean I know how to break down doors or pick locks or whatever it is that you’ve got planned in that crazy head of yours.” Dalton is running his hands over the back of his neck as he raises one eyebrow at Louis.

 

“No, no, nothing like that. I just need for you to like stand here and lift me up a bit so I can kick the door down.” Louis turns towards the door and positions himself far enough away that he’ll be able to reach the door with his legs.

 

“Excuse me?” Dalton says in disbelief, “You want to do what now? Are you serious? Break down the door? Dude, Louis man, I don’t want to destroy your hopes and dreams or whatever but you have some tiny ass legs on you. How are you going to kick down a door?”

 

Louis huffs and snaps, “Are you going to help or not? If not, just go and I’ll do it myself.”

 

“No. No, I’m not having my mentor break both his legs because he thinks he’s Superman or Batman or whatever. I’ll help.” Dalton gives in, arms raised in a defensive manner.

 

He takes a step closer to the door and steps his feet apart, bracing his legs for the weight of Louis.

 

Louis backs up against Dalton’s chest. “Alright so just like bracket your arms up like this,” Louis begins, raising Dalton’s arms to look like two goal posts. “And I’ll count to three. On three I’m going to lift my legs and kick so be ready to keep me upright.”

 

Dalton nods and lifts his arms, nodding as Louis places his arms over and around Dalton’s. Louis counts off and when he hits three he lifts both legs and grunts a loud, “Ahhhh!” As he kicks hard with all his might.

 

The door makes a crackling noise and jolts, but stays closed. Louis shouts some more as he repeatedly kicks at the door, getting more and more frustrated as the door stays shut.

 

“What the fuck!” Louis screams as he puts his feet down, roughly pulling away from Dalton. He begins to punch at the door, his knuckles quickly becoming reddened and bruised, two are starting to split open from the force and begin to bleed.

 

“That was supposed to fucking work! Liam was able to do it when Harry passed out when he got sick. He had Zayn lift him and he kicked the damn door down!” Louis is breathing heavily as he takes a step back and gets ready to run at the door.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you tryin to do lad? Knock yourself out? Liam was a bit heartier than you, no? Let me have a go at it.” Anthony interrupts, and shoos Louis and Dalton back with a few flicks of his hands.

 

Anthony backs up against the opposite wall to get a running start. He runs full force at the door and lets out a loud warrior sound and jumps at the last moment, sending both of his feet into the door and landing on his feet as the door bangs open and bashes against the bathroom wall.

 

“Shit, nice job, lad!” Louis exclaims as he races past both boys and crouches by Brendan who is hovering over the toilet.

 

“Brendan! Brendan, are you alright?” Louis asks and he places a hand on the younger boy’s back. Brendan jumps and turns his head towards Louis, leaning his temple against the toilet seat.

 

He just groans and turns quickly to gag and dry heave into the toilet. Louis grimaces, peaking into the water and flushes the toilet. Brendan lifts his head and turns back to Louis, moaning some more before he coughs and spits into the toilet bowl. He notices Anthony and Dalton standing in the doorway then.

 

Brendan squeezes his eyes shut as a few tears escape. “No...” he mumbles, trying to cover his wet crotch.

 

Louis stands up and blocks their view, stepping closer to the boy’s. He tries to gently push them out the bathroom door, or what’s left of the door. “Thanks lads for your help and for calling me. I think he’s a bit embarrassed. I’m going to help him out a bit and get him to bed. I’ll come find you guys later, alright?”

 

They both nod and leave the bathroom, keeping their eyes down as they exit.

 

Louis quickly gets back to Brendan, just in time for him to heave again into the toilet, this time the vomit coming up and splashing into the water, making the water splash back against Brendan’s face.

 

“Oh, Bren, fuck. Fuck this sucks, let it out though, you’ll feel much better when you do.” Louis rubs Brendan’s back in small circles, cringing when he vomits some more. Louis notices he’s got a bit of vomit on his cheek and chin when the boy rests his head on his arm, propped up on the toilet bowl.

 

He rises and finds a flannel under the sink. Wetting it under the warm running water, he wrings it out and brings it back to the drunk boy. He shakes it out before holding it out for Brendan to take. “Here, you’ve got a bit on your face.”

 

Brendan’s eyes flutter open, but don’t register what Louis has brought him. He groans and leans forward slightly, throwing up some more into the toilet and getting more of it on his chin in the process.

 

Louis grimaces and flushes the toilet again, almost gagging himself from the smell. He holds out the flannel again, “Clean your face off Bren.”

 

Brendan ignores his words and keeps his eyes closed. “Shit.” Louis whispers as he glances at the open doorway. He takes a few steps towards the door and pulls at the handle, happy that it semi shuts, enough to keep wandering eyes out.

 

“Alright, now for you.” Louis says to himself as he turns back to the slumped man before him.

 

Brendan has a leg around each side of the toilet, with his arms folded and braced on the seat, head leaning on top of one arm. Louis thinks for a moment before he sits down behind Brendan. He places his own legs around the other man’s to mirror them. He scoots forwards a bit and reaches to pull Brendan back against his own chest.

 

Brendan flops and falls back gently against Louis. The older man shakes out the flannel and pulls Brendan’s head so it’s leaning against his own. He wipes at Brendan’s face the best he can from the position his in. Brendan’s eyes stay closed as he lolls to the side away from Louis. Louis gently reaches out to bring Brendan’s cheek back to his own.

 

He lets Brendan rest against his chest and head as he tries to rouse the younger man. “Come on, lad, wake up a bit, yeah? I need you to wake up for me, Bren. Can you do that? We got to get you-“

 

Louis stops when he hears a strange noise and a sniffle from Brendan. It almost is a soft streaming sound, beginning quiet before getting a little louder. He doesn’t quite understand what the sound is until he feels something warm touch his own leg.

 

He jumps back as best he can, before he lunges forwards, catching Brendan before he knocks himself out on the toilet. He sits there frowning as the growing puddle beneath Brendan spreads, his jeans becoming dark again and quickly soaking into Louis’ own joggers.

 

“Fuck. Ugh. This is just...” Louis trails off as Brendan jolts and leans forwards, barely reaching the toilet as he begins to vomit again. This time he seems more awake and climbs to his knees. His wet pants make it difficult for him to move and he shivers as the urine begins to drip and spread, quickly becoming cold against his skin.

 

A small sob and gasp leave his lips as he coughs and spits into the toilet. Brendan reaches out for the loo paper, ripping only small pieces as he struggles with it. His eyes are blurry and burning, his nose running down to collect on his upper lip.

 

Louis gets to his knees behind the boy.He folds the flannel so no gross parts are exposed and holds it out for Brendan to take.

 

The boy cries louder as he realizes who is with him. His cheeks flush and he tries to get an apology out. His throat clenches and he coughs, the burn from the acidic vomit cutting into his voice, making it come out all fucked up sounding. “S-s-s-sor-sorry L-l-ou...” he barely makes out before Louis is shushing him.

 

“Hey, it’s alright lad. No worries. Do you....do you think your all done with the toilet?”

 

Brendan wipes at his face and reaches for loo paper with clear eyes. He unrolls a bunch and crunches it all together before blowing his nose with it. He throws it into the darkened water and flushes the toilet.

 

He nods and rubs at his eyes. He notices Louis’ darkened joggers then.

 

His face visibly pales and he begins to tear up again, covering his face and sliding to the floor, crying out more when his bottom becomes more wet from the puddle he left on the tiles.

 

“Hey, Brendan, it’s alright. Don’t worry about it, it’s fine. You didn’t know what you were doing. It’s alright. Hey, hey, love, don’t cry, it’s not a big deal. Come on, come here.” Louis gathers the crumpled boy into his arms and pulls his head to his chest. Brendan clutches at Louis’ hoodie as the older man begins to rock side to side in an effort to comfort the boy.

 

“Bren, Bren, calm down. It’s alright, it’s alright. Deep breaths, love, calm down.” Louis continues to rock and run his hands over the boy’s back, one hand firmly planted in the boy’s damp neck.

 

Louis gives Brendan a few moments to get his thoughts together before he suggests they stand.

 

“Let’s get you some water, alright? Rinse your mouth out?” Louis helps the boy rise and keeps an arm around him as he brings Brendan to the sink.

 

Louis tips a cup over from the stacked pyramid of plastic cups and fills it with cold water from the tap. He holds it out for Brendan to take, smiling encouragingly when the boy takes a sip, swishing it around his mouth before spitting it into the sink.

 

He sniffles and takes a few big gulps, closing his eyes as he feels it slide down his hurt throat. It cools the burn. Brendan holds it out to fill it from the tap again before downing that cup as well.

 

He places it next to the faucet as Louis turns the water off. He can’t meet Louis’ eyes after, sniffling again as he feels the older man’s hand begin making soothing patterns on his back. He shivers and swears as he looks down at his wet jeans. He tears up again when he remembers he has wet Louis’ joggers as well with his second accident of the night.

 

“Fuck!” He whispers again as he tries to get out of Louis’ hold.

 

“Hey, no, Bren, stop. I know what you’re thinking. It’s not a big deal. You weren’t really conscious when you did this. Shhhhhh, oh, babe, hey, no don’t cry again.” Louis frowns and he pulls Brendan close, the younger but taller lad tucking his head against the other one’s neck.

 

They stand there, both clutching at each other. Brendan begins to wiggle after a few moments, uncomfortable with the drying fabric against his legs.

 

Louis notices and pulls back. “Alright, Bren, here’s what we’re going to do. You’re going to take a shower and clean yourself up and I’ll find us both a change of clothes. When you’re done, you need to sleep the rest of this off. We’ll deal with it in the morning.”

 

Brendan nods and tries to step out of Louis’ arms. He loses his balance and quickly begins to stumble to his right, away from Louis. “Whoa!” Louis exclaims, grabbing the intoxicated man and pulling him back against himself. “Okay so we may have to rethink that plan. I didn’t realize you had gotten quite that hammered tonight. That’s alright, I’m not judging!”

 

Brendan closes his eyes and lets his weight fall against the shorter man. Louis catches him but struggles with the drunken dead weight. They slide to the flood and Louis curses as he lays the boy’s head on the tile. “Okay,” He begins, speaking aloud but mostly to himself. “Alright. I can do this, no problem. He’s drunk and needs help with this. It doesn’t mean.... anything.” He finishes, whispering.

 

Louis stares at the sleepy boy and shakes his shoulders a bit to get him to open his eyes. “Brendan, I’ve got to get your clothes off you. You need to take a shower.”

 

Brendan opens his eyes for a moment, raising his head before giggling and laying back down. The giggles turn to sniffles as he tries to keep his emotions in check. “I’m never drinking again.” Brendan declares.

 

Louis chuckles and begins to pull off Brendan’s black Converse, shucking off his socks and pulling on Brendan’s arms to sit him up. He pulls on the sleeves of Brendan’s hoodie and chuckle when he realizes Brendan’s not wearing a T-shirt in under it.

 

“Well that makes one step easier. Can you lift your hips? I’ve got to get, um, your jeans down.”

 

Brendan covers his face as he lifts his hips, barely being able to keep them up for long. Louis struggles to get the stiff wet fabric down Brendan’s legs.

 

The thick fabric sticks and gets twisted at the boy’s knees. “I fucking hate skinny jeans...” Louis grumbles to himself, keeping his eyes on the task at hand. Finally he frees Brendan of the wet jeans and glances at his wet boxer briefs.

 

“Um, those can stay on.” Louis says as he stands to turn the shower on. He tests the temperature before looking back down at Brendan laying on the tile.

 

“You’re going to drown if I get you in this shower alone, aren’t you?” He says to himself. “Shit, shit, shit.”

 

Louis bites his lip and grabs two towels from the linen shelf. He places them on the towel rack outside the shower and glances at the door. He pulls the rubbish bin away from the corner of the bathroom and pushes it in front of the broken door. They might have a little warning someone’s trying to get in.

 

“Alright. I can do this.” He glances back down at Brendan’s nearly naked form before shucking his hoodie, T-shirt and joggers off, leaving him in just his shoes, socks and boxers briefs.

 

He toes off his trainers and slides his socks off as well. He leaves his own underwear on as he leans down to get Brendan to his feet.

 

“Alright, Brendan, up we go lad. That’s it.” With one of the boy’s arms tossed over his shoulder to help support some of the weight, they shuffle over to the shower. Brendan stumbles as he tries lifting his feet over the edge of the tub.

 

“Be careful! Don’t go knocking yourself out, that would be a very awkward conversation to have with Simon.” Louis chuckles as he helps steady Brendan in the shower. He moves the boy under the spray, smiling as Brendan lifts his face to the warm water.

 

They stand there in silence, just letting the water run over them. Brendan takes a deep breath and turns so that his chest is pressed against Louis’, raising his arms up to clasp his hands behind Louis’ neck. Brendan blinks slowly at the older man in his arms and smiles. He glances at the other’s lips and Louis has half a second of a heart attack before Brendan leans heavier on him and lets his head fall to Louis’ shoulder.

 

Brendan presses a kiss to Louis’ neck, the skin warm and salty beneath his lips. Louis stays quiet as Brendan lets his lips slid up to Louis’ ear. Louis feels Brendan’s hot breath on his earlobe and he waits for Brendan to say something.

 

He doesn’t though. He just pulls away and rests his head back on Louis’ shoulder, facing outward to look at the wall.

 

Louis wraps his arms around Brendan’s frame and squeezes, he feels Brendan nuzzle into his shoulder a bit more. The older man stays still for a few moments before reaching out for someone’s soap. He’s not sure who’s, but it smells fresh, like eucalyptus and mint.

 

He turns it in his hands as he keeps Brendan propped up against him, the boy helping by holding on around Louis’ neck.

 

When he has a good lather, Louis gently runs his hands down the boy’s back and shoulders. When he reaches the waistband of Brendan’s waterlogged boxers, he hesitates. He decides to leave it alone and runs his hands back up to the boy’s neck. Brendan lets out a snore and buries his face a little more into his neck.

 

Louis smirks and lets the water wash away the bubbles on the boy’s skin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: happily-tommo87

 

Louis is looking at Brendan, laying on top of the bed the boy used last night. The older man wasn’t even about to attempt lifting a nearly unconscious Brendan up a ladder and onto the top bunk.

 

He reassured himself that he made the right decision in thinking Brendan’s bunk probably wasn’t even fully dry from the other night. On top of Brendan having an accident there in his sleep, Louis basically poured half a bottle of cleaner and a near full bottle of water on it to rid of the strong urine smell.

 

He wiped at his eyes and placed his hands on his bare hips, towel tied tightly below. He took a deep breath before sneaking out of the room and down the hall to the room Brendan shared with Anthony and Dalton.

 

He poked his head through the bedroom door and relaxed slightly when he was met with silence and not a soul in sight. Louis quickly made his way to Brendan’s duffle bag and dug through for a couple pairs of joggers or sleep pants. He found only one black pair of Adidas knock off joggers and a nameless brand of basketball shorts.

 

He looks over his shoulder as he bites his bottom lip. He hears voices getting louder, but luckily it’s just Scarlett calling out her good nights to the boy’s from United Vibe, or Vibe 5 or whatever it is they’re calling themselves today.

 

He grabs one pair of cotton boxer briefs and shoves the bag away. He’ll skip wearing Brendan’s underwear thank you very much.

 

He quickly changes into the shorts and drapes the joggers over his shoulder. He pulls two cotton T-shirts off the rolling rack of clothes that have Brendan’s name tag on it and he tiptoes back down the hallway to the spare room.

 

Brendan is still out cold on the bed but he’s shivering. His lips are turning a little purple and Louis whispers, “Shit!” as he quietly closes the bedroom door and places the dry clothing next to the boy’s sleeping body.

 

“Brendan!” Louis calls out softly, “Brendan, wake up, buddy, we’ve got to get you changed.”

 

Brendan snuffles, eyes still closed, long eyelashes barely flickering as they dust his pale cheeks. He raises his arms and arcs his back, mumbling out a grumpy, “Nooooo!”

 

“Yes, come on now, lets get you dry and warmed up, yeah?” Louis tries again, reaching out to shake the boy’s knee.

 

Blue eyes peak open for a moment before closing again, a frown making its way onto Brendan’s face. Eyebrows furrow, then a bottom lip pushes out. Brendan rolls over, tucking his arms beneath him and down to his groin, trying to keep what little warmth he has with him.

 

“Brendan,” Louis sighs, frustration and patience wearing thin. “If you don’t wake up and do it yourself, I’m going to have to. I can’t let you go to sleep in wet underpants, you’d prolly lose something very valuable to you...” he trails off, seeing that he’s getting nowhere with the boy.

 

“Fuck, Okay.” Louis pulls at his hair for a moment before he runs his fingers through his damp hair, not caring that he’s leaving it sticking up at weird angles.

 

He pulls on Brendan’s towel that is trapped beneath his wet body. When it becomes free, he drapes it over the boy’s waist and reaches under with two hands, feeling for the wet waistband. He grabs it and pulls, going slow as to not startle Brendan and have him turn over.

 

“Brendan, you definitely owe me, lad.” Louis grumbles when the wet fabric is free from Brendan’s long legs. The boy stirs as Louis gets the boy’s second leg through the leg hole in the underwear. He turns, twisting his legs and causing the towel to move off his body, leaving him exposed.

 

Louis clenches his eyes closed quickly, sucking both his lips into his mouth as he attempts to create a game plan now. He keeps his eyes closed as he pulls the underwear up the rest of the way, fumbling only when the fabric gets stuck under Brendan’s bum.

 

Tugging a little more, he feels the boxers are up as high as they can. It’s hopefully mostly covering the front of him, so Louis takes a chance and opens one eye up to double check.

 

Louis blushes as his eyes rake over skin and a dark patch of hair. Louis gulps and slides to the side of Brendan. He bends over and slips one arm under the boy’s knees and lifts, using his other arm to secure the dry underwear in the correct spot.

 

Brendan stirs when Louis is sliding his joggers onto his hips, having just let go of his legs for the second time.

 

“Louis?” Brendan wipes at his eyes before looking around. “Where’s my glasses?”

 

“Not sure,” Louis answers as he stands and begins to fold the damp towel, simply for something to do with his hands. “Get some sleep. You can look for them in the morning.”

 

The boy nods and scoots up to the top of the bed, pulling the covers over his body. He shivers before laying down.

 

Louis picks up both T-shirts from where he discarded them and slips the larger one on himself and tosses the other onetowards Brendan. It lands over the other lad’s face and he moans, shaking his head side to side trying to move the shirt without taking his hands out from underneath the blankets.

 

“Bren, put it on. You’ll feel better with it keeping you warm. I’m going to go find you some water.” Louis says over his shoulder, heading to the doorway.

 

He smiles as he hears a petulant “Fine,” from the boy. When he gets back down to the kitchen he is nearly bombarded with questions from his other mentees.

 

“Is he okay?”

 

“Is he alive?”

 

“Did he pass out?”

 

“Where’s he going to sleep? Top bunk’s prolly not a good idea.”

 

“Does he know he weed himself in front of us?”

 

Louis raises his hands to hush the two men. He wipes at his forehead before trying to calm Anthony and Dalton.

 

Taking a deep breath, he begins to speak. “He’s doing alright. He is in one of he spare rooms right now. I don’t think he remembers what happened yet. He was awake when I came down here, he needs some water.”

 

Louis moves to the fridge and opens it, scrounging around for a few water bottles. When he sees them, he piles four into his arms and continues talking as he walks.

 

“I’m going to stay up and make sure he’s okay tonight. He doesn’t really have any idea what happened tonight. He puked most of it out, but I don’t want him getting sick when he passes out again. I’ll let you guys know if we need anything. Keep an eye out for his glasses, he was asking about them.”

 

Louis gets to the bottom of the stairs and turns to say good night to the two boys when he sees what Dalton is holding in his hands.

 

Louis struggles to figure out how to carry them and Brendan’s glasses. Dalton laughs before opening the arms on the frames and setting them upon Louis’ own face.

 

They slide to the top of his nose and looks cross eyed down at them. “Jesus he’s got bad eyes.”

 

Louis meets Dalton’s eyes and smiles, glancing at Anthony who is a few steps to the side. “Alright lads, get some sleep yeah? Might as well start tomorrow with you two on song choices. It’s Fright Night this week.”

 

The two contestants say their good nights before heading back to the kitchen to grab their own waters before bed.

 

When Louis reaches the room he left Brendan in, he uses his elbow to open the door handle and makes his way quietly in. The lights are still on but Brendan has flipped over on to his stomach. As he steps closer, he can hear soft gasps of air.

 

He sets the water down on the floor near the headboard and pulls the glasses off, gently placing them on the floor next to the waters. Brendan’s upset, crying into the pillowcase.

 

Louis lets a hand rub over Brendan’s back as he tries to convince the boy to talk to him. “Why’re you crying, Brendan? There’s no need for tears, love. So you got a bit sloshed tonight, lots of others were drunk too. No ones going to remember what happened tonight.”

 

Brendan picks up his head and turns to Louis. His cheeks are flushed and damp, eyes swollen and glossy. “Me dad is going to be so upset at me.”

 

“No, no, no one is going to tell your dad you had a few. Besides, you’re an adult, I’m sure your dad is well aware you drink. I wouldn’t worry over it, Bren.” Louis pushes back Brenden’s fringe, ignoring the dampness that is left behind on his fingertips as he wipes them on the duvet.

 

Brendan’s face crumples as he lets out a high pitches wail. “No! He’s going to be so mad I lost them! How could I be so stupid! They were s-s-so expensive!”

 

Brendan drops his face into his pillow as he cries harder. Louis laughs for a moment at the younger boy’s dramatic behavior, finally understanding what has made Brendan so emotional.

 

“Brendan, they’re not lost. They’re right here.” Louis leans down and picks up the black frames and holds them up so the boy can see them.

 

Brendan jerks up at Louis’ words and hiccups before exclaiming, “Hooray! My glasses are not lost! Thank you, Louis! You’re the best.” Brendan flips back over and lunges at Louis, hugging him hard.

 

Brendan falls back, taking Louis with him as he hits the bed. “You saved my glasses. I was so worried about them.”

 

Louis chuckles as he unwraps himself from the still drunk boy. “I can tell, Bren, you were crying overs pair of glasses.”

 

Brendan smiles and reaches out for his glasses and places them on his face, fingers making smudge marks all over the lenses.

 

“Brendan, you’re messing up the lenses. Why don’t we take these off of you,” Louis takes the frames off of the boy’s nose and folds the arms, “and put them up here so they’re safe.” He places them on the headboard, hopefully out of harms way. He reaches down by his feet for a water bottle cracking the seal and taking off the cap for Brendan as he passes it to him. “You should drink this. You lost a lot of fluid with all that happened tonight.”

 

Brendan does as he’s told and gulps down half the bottle before handing it back to Louis. Louis frowns and shakes his head, “Finish it, Brendan. Yes, all of it. You’ll thank me in the morning.”

 

Brendan pouts as he brings the water bottle back to his lips and slowly finishes the entire thing.

 

“All done then. Alright now, do you need the loo before we get you all tucked in?” Louis asks, replacing the cap on the empty bottle and letting it fall onto the carpeted floor.

 

Brendan nods and tries to stand up. He gets a little twisted in the duvet and takes a moment more to untangle himself. “I will be right back.” He smacks into the door frame on the way into the hallway. The boy lets out a soft, “Ooomph!” but continues on his way.

 

Louis shakes his head with a small smile dancing on his lips. His nose scrunches as he tries to hold back on his sunshine smile.

 

A few moments pass and Brendan makes his way back into the room. He crawls up the bed and wiggles under the blankets. Louis helps to cover the boy up and tucks the bedding in tight around him.

 

“Alright, get some sleep. We’ll see how you feel in the morning, maybe we’ll get a bit of work done on your song for this week. I’ll be right down here if you need me.” Louis says, pointing to the pillow and blanket he has laid out on the floor near the water bottles.

 

Brendan’s bottom lip pokes out, blue eyes looking huge as he peers up at his mentor. Louis sits on the edge of the bed, looking at the younger boy with suspicious eyes.

 

“What?” Louis asks, almost afraid of the puppy dog look playing on Brendan’s face. He always falls for big wet eyes. His siblings take advantage of this knowledge whenever possible.

 

“Why do you...” Brendan begins, closing his eyes halfway through his sentence. “Ugh, rooms spinning. I hate the spins.

 

It takes the drunk boy a few moments to gather his words again. “Why do you haveta go?”

 

Louis barks out a laugh. “Go? I’m not going anywhere. I’m sleeping on the floor right next to you.”

 

Brendan huffs in annoyance, getting upset at Louis for no real reason. Louis tries to ignore it. “Stop, just get some sleep. Wake me if you need anything.”

 

Louis rubs at his eyes tiredly as he flicks off the light and makes his way back to his sleep spot in the dark. As he lays down under his blanket, he rolls onto his side, facing away from the bed.

 

He hears Brendan toss and turn for a good ten minutes. He jumps when he feels a fingertip gracing his earlobe. “What are you doing, Louis?” Brendan whispers, or at least he thinks he’s whispering.

 

“Mate it’s fucking four in the morning. What do you think I’m doing?” The older man replies, crankiness creeping into his words.

 

The finger stops and lifts away from Louis. A choked, “Sorry...” can be heard from Brendan as the sheets shift, the boy pulling away from the edge of the bed.

 

Louis rolls onto his back. He sighs when he hears sniffles coming from the younger lad. He sits up and reaches his arm out in the dark, causing Brendan to still when he feels warm fingertips slide up his arm. He holds his breath as he waits for Louis to say something, or at least make some sort of move.

 

“Budge over, will ya?” Brendan hears Louis whisper. He wipes at his face, feeling the heat radiate from it. He knows he’s being a bit emotional, but being intoxicated really influences his normal worries and cares.

 

“I am only doing this because of how upset you are right now. It’s been one hell of a night for you. Don’t cry over me being an old crank with you. I’m sorry, I’m just overly tired, and very very sober. It’s not very fun being sober with a drunk person.” Louis rambles as he apologizes. He notices Brendan wiping at his face again and reaches out to pull him into a hug.

 

“Aw, come here for a cuddle, lad. It’s alright now, shhhh, I’m sorry, really I am.” He hushes, tucking an arm underneath Brendan’s head to pull him in close to his chest.

 

Brendan breathes deeply as he fumbles with where to put his hands. The palms of his hands burn to wrap around the older man’s waist, but he hesitates, unsure of where the boundaries lay.

 

He fumbles with Louis’ shirt and finally fingers it into his hand and squeezes it, needing to keep his hands preoccupied. Louis rubs gentle circles into Brendan’s back, his lips being ticked by the boy’s damp hair.

 

“Louis?” Brendan asks, waiting for the older man to answer him. He knows it’s all the vodka and gin he consumed earlier speaking, and he should really just keep his mouth shut, save him some embarrassment tomorrow. When he hears him hum in acknowledgement, he continues, letting all reserve go out the window.

 

“I like you.”

 

He’s met with silence and he is worried that either he’s gotten himself into a heap of trouble, ruining all chances to have some sort of friendship with his mentor, or Louis has fallen asleep and his words have fallen on deaf ears.

 

He’s unsure how to take Louis’ response of “Yea buddy, I like you too. Go to sleep now.” He’s not sure if that’s better or worse than what he was thinking.

 

He snuggles into Louis’ chest, taking a deep breath as he closes his eyes. He’ll deal with these thoughts tomorrow when he’s more sober.

 

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

 

Louis awoke the next morning feel very warm, very relaxed and very very turned on.

 

This was a problem though, because whoever was pressed up to his back was also very very turned on.

 

Also, very very male.

 

Louis froze as he tried to put the pieces together on where he was and how he got here. He quickly took stock on what he knew of.

 

  1. He was not in his bedroom.
  2. Eleanor was not in the bed with him. 
  3. He recalled getting worried messages from Dalton and Anthony.
  4. Brendan was absolutely smashed last night and would probably have a massive hangover this morning. 
  5. He got into bed with Brendan to sleep. 
  6. Brendan was most likely the person glued to his back with an erection.
  7. Brendan was starting to wake up and slowly pressing himself against Louis’ rear. 
  8. Feeling Brendan against himself was making Louis’ own cock react more. 



 

Louis closed his eyes and tried to keep the whimper that was escaping him to a minimum. It sort of worked. He tried wiggling away the slightest little bit, but was stoped when Brendan slid his arm around Louis’ waist and squeezed, pulling him back flush against him.

 

Louis tries breathing in and out slowly, wanting to keep himself calm. It wouldn’t be the first time he woke up to someone pressing an erection against him, (some nights on tour were super lonely, and he hated being cold more than anything,) but it was the first time he was worried about what the reaction would be.

 

He felt the moment that Brendan realized what he was holding and had fully woken up.

 

“Shit.” The older man heard, the whisper barely reaching his ears.

 

Covers were torn off of him, the cold air shocking him a bit as he watched Brendan scramble to the door. A blush burned his cheeks as Brendan gritted out, “I’m going to be sick!”

 

He hadn’t outwardly come out saying he was open to both female and male... companionship, but with how hands-on he was, he thought Brendan wasn’t totally against it either.

 

Wait. Wait. Eleanor. He had El, he had no reason to be thinking like this. Last night was just him trying to comfort a friend, on a strictly platonic relationship level.

 

Like Harry was platonic? His subconscious rears its ugly head at the worst of times.

 

He took a deep breath and tried to think rationally. Chances were relatively low that Brendan was vomiting because of how he woke up, pressed up against Louis. More than likely it was because of the sheer amount of alcohol he consumed the night before.

 

That had to be it. Thankfully his erection had faded with all the overthinking he had done. He sat up and rubbed at his head. Hair stuck in crazy directions, he got out of the bed, shivering at the temperature difference.

 

Poking his head out of the doorway into the hall, he made sure the coast was clear before he tiptoed down to the loo.

 

The door was shut almost all the way, not being able to. Memories of last night flitted through his mind as he knocked on the broken door frame.

 

“Bren? You alright?”

 

A tearful reply came quickly, “Just... just leave me alone for a bit Louis, please.”

 

“Ah c’mon now,” he began, pushing the door open all the way, “you know I can’t leave you when you’re like this.”

 

Brendan stood at the sink, hands braced on either side of the wet basin, water droplets falling off the boy’s face. He breathed deeply, and frowned when he saw Louis’ reflection come up behind him.

 

“Mate, I don’t really want to-“ Brendan was cut off by Louis coming up behind him and hugging, arms going under his own to pull his back close to Louis’ chest. “Stop.” Louis spoke, eyes barely peering over his shoulder to meet Brendan’s own blue eyes.

 

When Louis finally spoke again, he first let go of Brendan and tried to give him a little space. “Bren, um, I know this can be a little uh... awkward, but it doesn’t have to be. Really, its alright, it happens. Are you alright?”

 

Brendan tilted his chin down, tucking his head down a bit and bit his bottom lip. “I’m alright I suppose, yeah. Just, very unexpected and I think I freaked out for a short moment there.”

 

A door slamming down the hall made both men jump. Brendan was a bit jumpy and looked up with big eyes, nervously looking back and forth to Louis and the broken door.

 

Louis played with his bottom lip. “Well, I’m going to go make some tea. Did you want any or...?” Louis left his sentence end as a question even though he didn’t finish his thought.

 

Brendan nodded meekly and told the other man he would meet him downstairs. “I’m just going to run and grab a jumper first.”

 

Louis acknowledged him and patted him on the shoulder before heading to the stairs.

 

Brendan stood in the empty bathroom a moment before pressing the heel of his hand to his cock, beneath his shorts. “Fuck.” He whispered before running to his room to grab a hopefully long enough jumper to keep things under control.

 

It was only seven in the morning and it had already felt like it had been a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: happily-tommo87

Chapter Five

 

Louis was crouched in the kitchen digging through a lower cabinet looking for the teabags. 

  
“What kind of...” he pushed a large box of sugar packets out of the way and he continued looking, “place doesn’t have fookin’ tea?”  


A voice made him jump, banging the back of his head on the top of the cabinet.  


“What are you doing here so early, mister?”  


Louis backed out of the cabinet and rubbed the back of his head as he looked up to see Molly smiling down at him, one hand propped up on her hip.  


“I, uh...” Louis began, panicking as he tried to think of an excuse as to why he was here, wearing basically pajamas having not showered or brushed his teeth or anything.  


Molly began to laugh as she moved past the older man. She stood on her tiptoes and opened a cabinet to the left of the stove hood. She pulled down a box of teabags and pulled out two mugs.  


She filled the kettle silently as Louis watched. Louis shook his head side to side, waking himself of his stupor. “Um, one extra, please... for Brendan. I um, came over late last night. He had a bit too much to drink and was feeling pretty poorly.”  


Molly nodded and added extra water to the kettle and pulled another mug out of the cabinet. Placing a teabag in each mug, she turns, leaning her back against the counter as she looks at the older mentor.  


Louis rubbed the back of his neck, an unsettling feeling washing over him as the younger teen inspected him. “I saw the door this morning, you know.”  


Louis’ mouth dropped, totally unprepared with how he would explain the bathroom door to anyone without telling them the whole story.  


“I know Brendan got a bit sick. It’s nice to know that he’s got you to watch out for him. You’re a good lad, not at all what the media made you out to be the past couple years.” Molly folded her arms as she spoke, her blue eyes watch him closely.  


“Well, he’s my friend. Of course I’m going to help him if I can. That’s what friends do.” Louis replies, scratching at his cheek. He subtly tries to fix his hair and wipe the sleep from his eyes.  


“Uh huh.” She hums noncommittally.  


Brendan chooses that moment to stumble into the kitchen, tripping on his own toes and falling against a kitchen chair.

 

He groans as he slides into the chair, taking a deep breath as he folds his arms onto the table. He cradles his head upon his arms.

 

Louis is acutely aware of Molly’s eyes on his as they wait for the kettle to boil. The three stay silent as they wait for their tea.

 

When the kettle sings, Molly pours the steaming water into the three mugs and returns the kettle to the range. She smiles as she walks past Louis and ruffles Brendan’s hair on her way by.

 

Brendan groans and buries his head into his arms a little further.

 

Louis watches as Molly leaves and makes her way into the living room. He picks up both mugs of tea and makes his way to sit at the table with Brendan.

 

He slides the mug across the tabletop and lets the heat of the mug touch Brendan’s arm. The younger man pops one tired eye open. He pouts as he makes eye contact with Louis. “I feel like shit. Dying shit.”

 

Louis cracks a smile as he watches Brendan continue to moan and lift his head with a hand propped by his temple. He takes a small sip of his tea and gives a dramatic whimper as he rests his head back on his arms.

 

The older man sips at his tea, two hands holding his mug, elbows propped on the table. He sets it back on the table and runs his fingertips around the lip of the mug.

 

Brendan closes his eyes and tries to calm the topsy-turvy feeling in his stomach, remnants of the previous night threatening to make a reappearance.

 

He jumps when he feels hesitant fingers sliding through his hair. He freezes at first and feels Louis’ hand stop for a few seconds before continuing. Brendan hums with appreciation as Louis digs his nails into the scalp, focusing most of his ministrations near his temple.

 

A small moan falls from his lips causing the older man to chuckle. “Feel good?” Louis asks, already knowing the answer.

 

“Mmhmm…” Brendan trails off, a yawn catching him off guard. He rubs at his eye with the heel of his hand.

 

“Want some food? Are you hungry?” Louis asks, taking a few gulps of tea now that it’s cooled off.

 

Brendan frowns and shakes his head, hiding his face in this arms. He mumbles out, “No, even the tea is having a bit of a hard time going down.”

 

Louis nods to himself before standing up to find something to eat. He hopes cereal and not anything he has to assemble and cook.

 

The pantry holds three types of cereal. He passes right over the adult cereal boxes and lands on the yellow box of Coco Pops. He hugs it to his chest as he opens random cabinets looking for a bowl.

 

He gives up after a moment, taking out a mixing bowl he found. He pours some cereal in and grabs a pint of milk from the fridge. He smiles to himself as the milk begins to mix with the cereal and turn to chocolate milk.

 

He digs out a spoon from a drawer and uses the back of the spoon to press down the cereal into the milk. He brings a large dripping spoonful to his mouth, opening wide when he pauses. He notices Brendan watching him from around the folds in his jumper clothed arms.

 

“What?” The older man asks, pulling the large plastic mixing bowl closer to him defensively.

 

Brendan smiles a tiny bit before hiding his mouth, shaking his head at Louis. He lifts his body and pulls his tea closer to him and takes a few sips.

 

“Brendan!”

 

The two turn to the new voice in the room. Anthony walks in, headphones half plugged into his ears and drenched in a sheen of sweat. Brendan already knows Anthony has been up for a while now and already has completed a workout.

 

“How ya feelin mate?” The older man asks, grabbing a water bottle and sitting down in a chair at the table.

 

Louis continues to eat his breakfast, listening silently to their conversation, ready to jump in at any moment to protect Brendan’s honor.

 

He has to slow his chewing down when Anthony’s voice gets low and Brendan sits up straighter. He can tell that something uncomfortable is being talked about.

 

“No!” Brendan shouts and rises from the table. He turns to run back upstairs and Louis can see his face is bright red, tears welling in his eyes.

 

When Louis turns back to the table, he sees Anthony looking sad as he stares at the table. “All I did was ask if he was doing okay after last night, if he wanted to talk about it.”

 

Louis frowned as he stood. He made to leave the kitchen when he turned and placed a hand on Anthony’s shoulder. “He’s just… very sensitive. I don’t think it was really anything you did. I’ll… I’ll go check on him. Maybe not mention anything?” He hesitates before adding, “And tell Dalton not to bring it up though too, please?”

 

Anthony nods and pulls out his phone. Louis turns and leaves his cereal unfinished, a few soggy pieces of cereal left floating in the light brown milk.

 

Louis checks the boys’ rooms, knowing Brendan will most likely not be in there. He looked as if he was upset. More than likely, the younger man will be seeking a private place to hide.

 

The British singer makes his way to the bedroom he left earlier. The door is shut and Louis curses quietly to himself, “Shit, please don’t be locked. I really only want to be breaking down one door in a season of Xfactor.”

 

He tries the handle and breathes a sigh of relief when he feels it turn and snick open.

 

“Brendan? Are you in here?” Louis calls out quietly. He doesn’t see the boy on the bed and he’s about to back out into the hall when he sees a pair of toes shift out of view from the opposite side of the bed.

 

He walks around the bed and chuckles when he sees Brendan lying there flat on his back, knees now bent up the ceiling.

 

“What are you doing on the floor?” He asks, humor dancing on his tongue.

 

Brendan pouts at Louis, trying to stay mopey but fights a smile when he makes eye contact with the older lad.

 

“I ran in here and flung myself on the bed...but overestimated how big the bed was and slid off of it and landed here. Knocked me forehead on the floor.” Brendan explains, over exaggerating his frown and rubbing a slightly pink area above the middle of his eyebrows.

 

“Aw, just a poor thing, aren’t ya?” Louis mocks, reaching a hand out to pull the boy to his feet.

 

“Is it that bad?” Brendan asks, pointing to his brow area, “Have I ruined my moneymaker?”

 

Louis, who at first looks with concern at the boys head huffs out a laugh when he hears Brendan’s ridiculous concern.

 

“No, your lovely baby face is not ruined, you just might be able to make a living off of it yet.”

 

Brendan drops his eyes to his toes, blushing furiously at Louis’ words. He stays quiet and bites at his lip.

 

Louis reaches out to touch the boy’s chin, lifting it and leaning in close to look at Brendan’s forehead. Brendan’s eyebrows raise in surprise to Louis’ gesture.

 

“I don’t see a bump, but how easily do you bruise? Might leave a mark if you do bruise easily.” Louis leans in a bit closer, brushing his thumb over the pink spot. Brendan holds his breath.

 

“Brendan? Earth to Brendan!” Louis calls out when the boy stays silent, the tattooed ‘28’ waving in front of Brendan’s blue eyes.

 

“Huh? Oh, um sorry. Yea, um, I mark up pretty easily. Pale skin and all.” Brendan explains, a hand raising to rub at the back of his neck.

 

Louis ruffles Brendan’s hair, sending the unwashed strands into multiple directions. The two stand there for a few moments, silence hanging over them.

 

Brendan begins to internally panic, feeling as if the silence is carrying on for too long when Louis begins to laugh.

 

Brendan smiles in reaction to the older boy’s joviality. “What’s so funny?” He asks, his eyes marveling at the fine lines that crackle outwards from Louis’ own blue eyes.

 

“Oh, just thinking about this time I was in the States with the lads for the first time,  New York City I think it was, and we were so excited to be in such a fancy hotel. I mean this place rivaled Buckingham Palace! Gold doorknobs, red carpeting, fancy dressed bellhops that pressed the buttons for you on the lifts, these little,” He pauses to giggle, a hand coming up to cover his mouth, forehead dipping dangerously close to Brendan’s shoulder. He takes a deep breath and continues.

 

“These little golden lions on everything! On the staircase, end tables, chairs. They even had a couple of lion statues in the rooms. I tried to take one of them home with us, but couldn’t get it to fit in me bag. Anyways, Liam was so excited by the huge beds that he pulled back the big comforter to lay on it, he was a little paranoid about bedbugs in hotels. He heard a few too many stories about hotels in New York.” Louis gets a little misty eyed as he finishes his story.

 

“He did that though at the same time Niall had taken a running start to jump on the bed. But because it was such a fancy place, the sheets were silk! I mean, who in their right mind puts five teenagers into a fine establishment like that I’ll never know. Now, if you remember One Direction’s early days, we weren’t the best dressed group of lads. Niall happen to be wearing a Boston Celtic’s basketball jersey and shorts. He slid across the sheets and smacked the corner of his eye on an end table before toppling to the floor. Poor lad had a shiner for two weeks.”

 

Brendan laughed, his cheeks blushing dark. He knew exactly what outfit Louis was talking about on Niall, recalling the outrage he felt at hearing how the people of Boston butchered the pronunciation of Celtic, with a soft “c” sound instead of the hard “c” of the Gaelic alphabet.

 

Brendan asks, without even thinking of the repercussion, “I don’t recall that happening. I know he had to wear sunglasses for part of the ‘Kiss You’ video, because he wacked himself in the face with the sun visor in that fake car.”

 

Louis looks at him, a smirk playing on his face as he replies, “It’s called stage make up for a reason, Bren.”

 

Brendan reflects on that for a moment before he realizes the older man is staring intently at him while trying to suppress a laugh.

 

“What?” He asks, eyebrows raised and a defensive look on his face.

 

Louis lets a couple chuckles slide out before he covers his mouth. He takes a deep breath and quirks his head at Brendan.

 

“I had no idea you were one of them.”

 

“One of what?” Brendan asks, still lost.

 

“A Directioner.” Louis giggles, letting out a loud but squeaky “Awwwwww!” He ruffles Brendan’s hair and laughs as the embarrassed boy launches himself back onto the bed, ducking so his red face is hidden by his arms and blankets.

 

Louis continues to laugh and climbs onto the bed, attempting to pull the boy away from his sanctuary.

 

“Aw, c’mon, Bren, I think it’s cute, really I do.” Louis controls his laughter and tones it down to a smirk again, finally getting Brendan away from the blankets and onto his back.

 

“I bet you loved us, I know you did some covers with your old band. Did you own any of our albums?”

 

Brendan flushes brighter, avoiding eye contact. He has all of them, but he’s not about to admit that aloud.

 

The silence is enough of an admission and Louis continues, laughing as he asks, “You’re too cute. Who was your favorite? I bet Niall was, both of ya bein’ Irish and all.”

 

Brendan shakes his head and attempts to twist his hands out of the older man’s grasp.

 

“No? Not Niall? Hmm… Harry then? Those curls your weak spot?”

 

Brendan closes his eyes as the older man straddles him and pins down his wrists above his head. Brendan tries to fight against the slightly shorter man, expecting to be let go quite easily.

 

“Oh, c’mon now, Brennie, I’ve got loads of sisters and the boys are pretty much my brothers. Been in hundreds of wrestling matches.”

 

Louis begins to laugh as Brendan tries to buck the older man with his hips. “You’re going to have to try harder than that!”

 

Brendan huffs out as he starts to get out of breath, his stamina for wrestling not being up to Louis’ “Older Brother” status.

 

He gives up quickly and goes limp. He pushes out his bottom lip and lets his eyes well with unshed tears.

 

Louis stops laughing immediately and slides off the boy, a look of concern filling his face. He tries to ask Brendan what happened to change his demeanor so rapidly.

 

Brendan shoots off the bed and fixes his hair as he laughs at Louis’ surprised reaction. “Close your mouth now, Louis, it’s called ‘Little Brother Cries and Older Sibling Gets in Trouble’. With all your siblings you should be well aware of it, honestly.”

 

Louis squints his eyes at the younger boy standing in front of him before he launches himself off the bed and dives for Brendan’s waist, dipping and lifting him over his shoulder as he spins him in the air. “You little shit!” He laughs out before letting Brendan fall back onto the bed.

 

Brendan laughs as he watches the older man from the bed. A knock in the doorway stops the two in their tracks.

 

Anthony is there, headphones dangling from around his neck onto his chest. “Louis? I think I figured out what song I want to do for Saturday. Do you have a mo?”

 

Louis clears his throat, his playful side tucked away for the time being. The mentor in him resurfaces and he agrees, waving to the slightly older singer. “I’ll meet you in the practice room. Be there in just a couple seconds.”

 

Louis waits until Anthony has gone out of sight, his heavy, energetic footsteps fainting as he descends the stairs.

 

“Brendan, I just want to make sure you’re okay… that we’re okay.” Louis looks uneasy as he meets Brendan’s blue eyes for a split second before finding his toes.

 

Brendan bites his lip and nods. Louis lets out a sigh of relief and leans forwards, quickly planting a kiss on Brendan’s forehead.

 

Before Louis leaves he pauses in the doorway. “I will figure out who was your favorite you know. It won’t be long now.”

 

He smiles cheekily at Brendan and closes the door behind him.

 

Brendan lays on his back and takes a few deep breaths while staring at the ceiling. “Fuck me, he’s going to kill me.”

 

:: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: ::

 

They’re standing in the kitchen later that night. There’s loads of people around in the kitchen and living room, but Brendan and Louis are in their own conversation, just the two of them.

 

Anthony is going around with his cellphone, shoving it in peoples’ faces. He’s filming a video and pulling Brendan and Louis into it as well.

 

They both give Anthony a handshake before he moves on, filming more of the living room, shuffling through the orange and black balloons on the floor the girls insisted on having for decorations.

 

Brendan listens intently to Louis talking, trying to soak up every bit of advice he’s giving him. It’s a bit hard though, he’s getting distracted by the way his red hat is pulled over his soft fringe.

 

“Is it Liam?”

 

Brendan shakes his head, pulling him out of his daydream. “Sorry, is what Liam?” He asks, fiddling with the zipper on his red zip up.

 

“Your favorite,” Louis asks again, having caught Brendan looking at his but not truly listening to him. His eyes twinkle as he continues, “is Liam your favorite 1D member? You seemed awfully excited to meet him in Ibiza.”

 

Brendan looks around, making sure that Anthony is nowhere near by. He shakes his head, stepping on the toes of his own Converse nervously.

 

Before Louis can persist in his interrogation, Scarlett calls out to all those in the kitchen. “Alright everyone, were going to begin our Halloween Movie Marathon! Everyone make your way into the living room, we have a list of movies to go through. Be ready to be scared!”

 

She claps her hands and ushers singers and staff into the decorated living room.

 

Brendan’s eyes widen at the last of Scarlett’s words. “Shit.” He whispers to himself.

 

“What’s wrong, Brendan? Afraid of a few things that go bump in the night?” Shan asks, pulling her headphones down around her neck as she passes him.

 

“I was hoping the marathon would include like Halloweentown or Hocus Pocus.” He says uneasily. He jumps when he feels a hand land on his shoulder.

 

Louis laughs and pulls him in for a one armed hug. “No such luck with this crew I think.”

 

Brendan stands against the wall near the doorway as Scarlett and Molly begin to read off titles of movies and which room they would be playing in.

 

“So we’d thought we’d go with some classics first. So The Ring will start on the living room telly. The Grudge will play on the game room telly and The Blair Witch Project will be on the 2nd floor family room telly.”

 

Molly picks up where Scarlett left off. “And then after that we’re going to have The House on Haunted Hill, Shutter Island and Silent Hill.”

 

Scarlett jumps a bit as she shares the last of the movies. “Then we’d thought we’d lighten it up a bit for the last few movies, end on some not so scary movies.”

 

Brendan straightens up, hopeful that maybe he can just hide for the first couple movie showings and show up at the end, no one would know the wiser.

 

“The classics; The Shining, The Texas Chainsaw Massacre and Friday the 13th!”

 

Brendan bites his lip, eyes darting around as his friends discuss what movies they want to see and which rooms they’ll need to go to.

 

“You alright, Brendan?” Louis asks, munching on a handful of crisps.

 

He nods slowly in response, feeling his face flush as the anxiety and panic bubble up within him.

 

“You sure, lad? You look a bit…” Louis finishes his crisps, sprinkling the crumbs into his mouth and smacks his hands together to clear the last remaining bits. “Peaky.”

 

“Not, um, not the biggest fan of scary movies. Thought it was going to be a bit more Halloween themed and less nightmare inducing.” Brendan talks quietly, the blush on his cheeks spreading to his neck as he tries to hide his shaking hands in his zip up pockets.

 

“Gotcha. I’m not the biggest fan me self, but Niall was and I had to endure quite a few of them on the tour bus.” Louis explains, reaching to grab a can of Dr. Pepper from a tub of ice filled water.

 

“Want one?” He offers the dark cherry red can to the younger boy, digging into the chilly water to grab another one when Brendan accepts the soda.

 

“Thanks.” Brendan mumbles, pulling at the tab and taking a sip. He burps and follows Louis as he makes his way to the white couch.

 

“The Ring is probably your best bet to start with. It’s on the older side, so some of the theatrics can be a bit funny to watch. Sound good, Bren?”

 

Brendan nods at the older man, sitting next to him on the couch. They’re on the end of the couch, Louis leaning into the corner and extending his arm on the arm of the couch.

 

Brendan scoots closer, making room for the others, as more people decide to also watch their chosen movie. Brendan pulls his knees up when the lights dim and the opening scene begins, a white ring fizzing in and out with static.

 

Brendan scoots down a bit more, jumping when an hand sneaks up behind his neck and onto his shoulder.

 

“Just me.” Louis whispers, trying to not draw the attention of the others. He pulls Brendan into his side, keeping his arm around his shoulder.

 

Brendan swallows thickly and clenches his soda can. The thin metal pops and a bit of soda sloshes out and onto his hand. He slurps the sugary drink off his pointer and middle fingers.

 

He feels Louis’ fingers dig into his arm as the movie continues, a collective gasp being heard from the group.

 

Louis watches Brendan hide his face a few times behind his knees and in Louis’ side. He focuses back onto the movie, drinking his own soda as he watches the wet dripping girl climb out of the tv on screen.

 

He pulls the boy in his arms tighter against him as a squeak of a scream slips out of Brendan’s mouth, a smile playing on his lips. Maybe scary movies aren’t that bad, he thinks.

  



End file.
